Draco's Weg
by mysterious-child
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Mut. Über aussichtslose Lagen und Hoffnung. Draco’s fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts und weitere. Und wird ihm ein Mädchen bei den schweren Entscheidungen helfen können? Wer wird sie sein? GWDM HGBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's Weg**

**Summary**: Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Mut. Über aussichtslose Lagen und Hoffnung. Draco's fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts und weitere.

**Disclaimer**: Gehört alles nicht mir.

* * *

** Kapitel 1**

„Draco?"

Keine Antwort.

„Draco, bist du wach?"

Als wieder nichts geschah erhob sich Blaise leise und stieg aus dem Bett. Er war sich nicht sicher warum er erwacht war, aber er hatte das Gefühl dass irgendetwas mit Draco passiert war, oder passieren würde.

Vorsichtig zog der Junge die Vorhänge von Draco's Bett auf die Seite, immer noch hoffend dass er seinen Freund friedlich schlafend finden würde. Obwohl friedlich schlafend eine Wunschvorstellung war. Blaise wusste nicht wie viele Nächte es her war dass Draco eine Nacht ohne Alptraum verbracht hatte.

Fast resigniert seufzte er als Draco nicht in seinem Bett lag. Schnell hatte er seinen Hogwartsumhang angezogen und den Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen. „Point me Draco", flüsterte er leise und vor seinem Zauberstab entstand eine imaginäre Karte von Hogwarts. Blaise entdeckte den kleinen roten Punkt der seinen Freund darstellte. Was zum Teufel tat Draco im Astronomieturm?

Keuchend erreichte Blaise den Astronomieturm. Ein inneres Gefühl hatte ihn dazu gebracht den gesamten Weg so schnell er konnte zu laufen. Er öffnete die Tür und was er sah erschreckte ihn ziemlich. „Draco?", flüsterte er leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Draco wandte sich nicht einmal um. Er stand auf dem Fenstersims und sah wie hypnotisiert nach unten. Neben ihm lag ein zusammen geknüllter Brief.

„Draco?", fragte Blaise etwas lauter.

Der Junge reagierte immer noch nicht. Seine Haare waren zerrauft, das allein beunruhigte Blaise enorm, denn normalerweise sah Draco immer perfekt aus, egal in welcher Situation.

Vorsichtig machte Blaise einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu. „Draco?", fragte er lauter.

Kurz zuckte Draco zusammen, doch er schien Blaises Gegenwart immer noch nicht zu Kenntnis genommen zu haben. Immer noch starrte er wie hypnotisiert in die Tiefe.

Blaise berührte seinen Freund sanft an der Schulter in der Hoffnung ihn so aus seiner Starre zu befreien.

Draco zuckte zusammen und machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre nach vorne aus dem Fenster gekippt wenn ihn Blaise nicht festgehallten hätte.

Blaise zog Draco sanft in den Turm zurück. „Draco? Was ist los, was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

Das erste Mal seit Blaise den Astronomieturm betreten hatte hob Draco seinen Kopf. Kurz sah er seinem Freund mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung in die Augen. „Lass mich doch einfach fallen", flüsterte er dann.

„Niemals Dray. Niemals. Du bist mein einziger Freund in Slytherin, was täte ich ohne dich?" Blaise benutzte instinktive den Namen den er Draco schon vor Jahren gegeben hatte.

„Du brauchst mich nicht. Ich bringe dich in Gefahr. Ich bringe alle in Gefahr. Irgendwann werde ich sie alle töten. Lass mich fallen, dann passiert dir nichts."

Blaise schluckte schwer. „Sei nicht dumm Dray. Du bist für keinen von uns eine Gefahr. Hey, wer soll den Narbenkopf ärgern wenn du nicht mehr da bist?"

Draco's Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Sogar die hätten dann ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe." Mit einem plötzlichen Kraftaufwand befreite er sich aus Blaises Umklammerung und machte einen Schritt auf das Fenster zu.

„Dray, NEIN", rief Blaise laut auf.

Draco lachte trocken. „Keine Sorge Blaise. Vor deinen Augen könnte ich das nicht", meinte er beinahe nebensächlich und bückte sich um das Papier aufzuheben. Wortlos reichte er es Blaise.

Blaise setzte sich und las den Brief schnell durch. Es war ziemlich genau das was er befürchtet hatte.

„Siehst du Blaise? Wie zum Teufel soll das gut gehen. Ich will das nicht. Aber er will nichts davon hören. Ich habe keinen Willen wenn's nach ihm geht. Das ist unfair", fauchte Draco und warf einen kleinen Stein gegen die Wand.

„Hey weißt du was?", fragte Blaise plötzlich.

Draco musterte ihn misstrauisch. Blaise sah plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr so aus wie normal. Auch seine Augen strahlten eine gewisse Müdigkeit aus und seine ganze Haltung war depressiv. „Hm?"

„Mein Vater hat mir auch geschrieben. Ich werde ja noch einen Monat vor dir 17, und ich soll dann mit dir gemeinsam aufgenommen werden. Dass das so eine große Ehre sei, meint er."

Draco hab den Kopf. „Wann hat er dir das geschrieben."

„Gestern", antwortete Blaise leise. „Ich hab den Brief verbrannt. Ich wollte das nicht hören."

„Womit haben wir das verdient? Womit? Ich will kein Todesser sein, warum muss ich dazu gezwungen werden?"

„Wir werden da einen weg herausfinden. Wir sind noch nicht einmal 16, wir haben noch mehr als ein Jahr Zeit. Und wenn uns überhaupt nichts mehr einfällt können wir noch zu Dumbledore gehen, auch wenn ich das überhaupt nicht will."

„Will ich ja auch nicht. Warum kann ich nicht für mich selber sein? Warum muss ich mich entweder den Guten oder den Bösen anschließen? Verdammt, ich will das nicht", rief Draco wütend aus und trat gegen die Steinmauer.

„Das ist die Zeit in der wir leben", antwortete Blaise traurig.

Die beiden Jungen saßen lange beieinander. Die selben Sorgen quälten sie, die selben Sorgen die dafür gesorgt hatten dass sie vor so langer Zeit Freunde geworden waren.

**Flashback**

„_In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da. Bis dahin hast du deine Einkäufe erledigt Sohn! Hast du verstanden?", fauchte Lucius grantig. Diese Tage in der von Leben strotzenden Winkelgasse strapazierten jedes Mal seine Nerven. _

„_Ja Vater", antwortete der elf-jährige Draco leise. _

„_Gut. Jetzt geh!"_

_Draco wollte bereits verschwinden, froh dass er seinem oft zu Gewalttaten neigenden Vater für einige Zeit entkommen konnte._

_  
"Ach Draco, warte einen Moment!"_

_Äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich vor Angst zitternd wandte sich Draco um. Die Zeit mit seinem Vater hatte ihn über die Jahre eines gelehrt: Seine Emotionen zu verbergen und nicht zu weinen. _

„_Wir wollen doch nicht dass jemand das sieht nicht wahr?", fragte Lucius und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte einen Zauber, drehte sich um und ging. _

_Draco lief zu einem der nahen Geschäfte und sah sein Spiegelbild im Schaufenster an. Tatsächlich, die hässlichen roten Schnitte auf seiner Stirn waren verschwunden. Allerdings nicht der Schmerz den sie verursacht hatten. Abwesend fuhr sich der Junge mit der Hand über die Stelle. Die Schnitte waren wohl die schlimmste sichtbare Verletzung die er je davon getragen hatte, und das nur weil er eine Vase zerbrochen hatte und sein Vater bereits in schlechter Stimmung gewesen war. _

_Draco lief durch die Winkelgasse und bald hatte er seine Sachen alle beisammen. Er musste grinsen als er seine Schulsachen soweit schrumpfte dass er sie bequem in seine Tasche stecken konnte. Es hatte manchmal schon seine Vorteile ein Malfoy zu sein, wie zum Beispiel der Besitz eines Zauberstabes dessen Aktivität dem Ministerium verborgen war. _

_Der Junge hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bevor er seinen Vater wieder treffen musste und er wanderte ziellos durch die Winkelgasse. Plötzlich sah er einen dünnen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren. Der Junge hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und so folgte er ihm und dem Mann der ihn begleitete durch die Winkelgasse. _

_Der schwarzhaarige Junge sagte irgendetwas und versuchte die Hand des Mannes die auf seiner Schulter lag abzuschütteln. Der Mann verstärkte seinen Druck nur noch mehr und sah den Jungen wütend an. Danach zerrte er ihn in eine menschenleere Gasse die Draco als eine Seitengasse der Nokturngasse identifizierte. _

_  
"Was soll das? Wie kannst du dich in der Öffentlichkeit nur so benehmen?", zischte der Mann wütend und versetzte dem Jungen eine Ohrfeige. „Unseren Namen so schlecht zu machen!"_

„_Es hat mich doch keiner gehört", flüsterte der Junge und wich zurück. Er hatte die Arme vor dem Gesicht verschränkt um sich vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen. _

_  
Der Mann verzog den Mund zu einem höhnischen Lachen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und murmelte etwas. Der Junge viel nach hinten und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Steinmauer eines Hauses. _

_Der Mann trat auf den Jungen zu der versuchte vor ihm davon zu kriechen. „Sei in einer halben Stunde im tropfenden Kessel. Und wehe dir du bist zu spät!", fauchte er und verließ die Gasse schnell. _

_Kaum hatte der Mann die Gasse verlassen eilte Draco zu dem verletzten Jungen. Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte einen einfachen Heilzauber um die offene Wunde auf dem Kopf des Jungen zu versorgen. Viele Zauber konnte Draco nicht, die einzigen die ihn sein Vater gelehrt hatte waren dunkle Zaubersprüche, dafür da zu töten und zu verletzen. Und die wenigen Heilzauber die er kannte hatte er von den Hauselfen gelernt._

_"Wer bist du?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge leise. „Und wieso hilfst du mir?"_

„_Draco Malfoy und du? Und ich helf dir weil ich weiß wie sich so was anfühlt wenn man keine Hilfe hat", antwortete Draco ebenso leise. Es war seltsam, normalerweise wäre er dem Jungen schon nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, er war so erzogen dass er niemandem trauen durfte, niemals mit jemandem persönliche Informationen teilen durfte. Aber diese Junge hatte etwas an sich, etwas vertrauenswürdiges. _

„_Blaise Zabini. Nett dich kennen zu lernen", meinte der Junge und nahm Draco's dargebotene Hand an. „Ich kenne die Malfoys. Mein Vater sagt immer die wären so wichtig."_

„_Das war dein Vater?", fragte Draco und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Ende der Gasse. _

„_Ich fürchte ja", antwortete Blaise und stand langsam auf. „Kommst du auch nach Hogwarts dieses Jahr?"_

„_Mhm. Bist du reinblütig?", fragte Draco._

„_Jaah. Meine Familie war seit Generationen in Slytherin, ich werd also wahrscheinlich auch dort landen."_

_"Oh gut, dann sehen wir uns da, ich komm auch sicher nach Slytherin."_

Flashback ende 

**A/N: **So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und bitte reviewt. Wisst ihr, da ist so ein kleines Kästchen hier links unten... einfach mal ein Review schicken, ich freu mich drüber.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel


	2. Chapter 2

**Heimweh – oder auch nicht**

_**A/N: Das Kapitel ist jetzt leicht verändert, ich dachte ich hätte es vorher klar genug geschrieben, aber beim durchlesen ist mir klar geworden warum es da Probleme gibt. So, ich hoffe jetzt klärt sich alles.**_

**A/N**: Ich habs noch nicht angemerkt, glaub ich, aber das hier ist AU. Umbridge ist nicht da und das Schuljahr verläuft normal ohne sie. Auch ob Sirius stirbt oder nicht muss ich mir erst überlegen, aber es dreht sich ja hauptsächlich um Draco und Blaise, und ein wenig auch um Hermine und Ginny, aber weniger um Ron und Harry. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Blaise konzentrierte sich auf die Linien auf der Tafel die angeblich Wörter waren. Genervt zwickte er seine Augen weiter zu doch die Anweisungen die Snape auf die Tafel geschrieben hatte waren immer noch unglaublich verschwommen. Blaise seufzte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Danach versuchte er erneut die Anweisungen für den neuen Trank zu lesen, doch die Wörter waren immer noch verschwommen und nicht leicht zu entziffern. „Was soll das?", fragte sich der Junge während er mühsam Wort für Wort las. „Snape schreibt doch normal ordentlich!"

Irgendetwas stieß gegen Blaise's Schulter, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit die Anweisungen zu lesen und sich zu wundern warum sie so unklar geschrieben waren.

„Blaise?", flüsterte Draco leise.

„Hm?"

„Lenk Snape ab ich muss hier raus."

"Du, WAS?" Blaise drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und bemerkte dabei dass er ganz zittrig war. Außerdem wurde ihm langsam schwindlig und nicht einmal die Konturen des Gesichts seines Freundes konnte er klar erkennen.

Und plötzlich war Blaise klar warum er sich so schlecht fühlte und wieso Draco den Klassenraum verlassen wollte. „Oh Scheiße", flüsterte er leise. „Ich dachte nicht dass es so schnell geht."

Blaise hörte jemand vor ihnen wispern. Er und Draco saßen in Zaubertränke, wie auch in allen anderen Fächern, ganz hinten und nahe an der Tür damit sie in Notfällen schnell und unbeobachtet verschwinden konnten. Verschwommen nahm er war dass sie zwei Mädchen die vor ihnen saßen beobachtet hatten.

Dank seiner eingeschränkten Sehfähigkeit konnte Blaise nicht erkennen wer es war, und da Snape gerade an diesem Tag viele Schüler versetzt hatte wusste er es auch nicht. Außerdem war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Schwindelgefühle zu unterdrücken und über eine Möglichkeit nachzudenken aus dem Unterricht hinaus zu kommen.

„AHH!", schrie auf einmal das eine Mädchen so laut auf dass alle anderen Schüler zusammenfuhren und sich schockiert umdrehten.

Professor Snape, der an seinem Tisch Aufsätze korrigiert hatte, drehte sich ebenfalls erschrocken um. Schnell bewegte er sich zu der Quelle des Lärms. „Mrs. Granger, was hat Sie dazu veranlasst die Konzentration aller anderen Schüler zu stören?"

Hermine deutete schockiert und mit einem angewiederten Gesichtsausdruck auf Ginny die neben ihr saß. „Sie, sie, sie... sie wollte die Aphordilwurzel jetzt schon hineingeben", sagte sie dann immer noch entsetzt.

Snape seufzte und sah grantig zu Ginny. „Mrs. Granger, finden Sie das nächste Mal eine Möglichkeit so ein Problem leise aus der Welt zu räumen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Ihrer Unbeherrschtheit. Und was Sie angeht Mrs. Weasley, dass Sie dank Ihrer Noten ein Jahr hinaufgestuft worden sind berechtigt Sie nicht dazu nachlässig zu werden. Fünf Punkte..."

Mehr von Snapes Rede bekamen Blaise und Draco nicht mit da sie die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatten und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kerker entkommen waren. Sie gingen nicht, wie man vielleicht erwarten würde, in den Krankenflügel sondern in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal.

„Du schaust nicht wirklich gut aus", stellte Draco fest nachdem er Blaise gemustert hatte.

Blaise brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zu stande. „Ja klar und du schaust besser aus. Warte einen Moment." Der Junge begann in seinem Kasten zu kramen und kam schließlich mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück. Er nahm einen Schluck davon und reichte sie dann Draco.

Draco trank ebenfalls davon und fühlte sich sofort etwas stärker. „Es ist nicht so als ob das irgendwer bemerken würde."

Blaise ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. „Wir müssen damit aufhören", sagte er dann bestimmt. „Es macht uns nicht gerade stärker für das was uns erwartet."

Draco, der ebenfalls auf seinem Bett lag, drehte sich auf die Seite so dass er Blaise in die Augen schauen konnte: „Aber vielleicht will ich dafür gar nicht mehr bereit sein. Ich hab so genug davon Blaise. Ehrlich. Ich hasse dieses Leben, es reicht mir langsam. Egal was man macht, immer auf die Emotionen aufpassen, niemals so sein können wie mans gerne wäre."

„Jaah. Versteh dich schon, aber nicht aufgeben Dray. Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon. Und hey, es sind immerhin nur die Weihnachtsferien. Vielleicht können wir es schaffen dass wir uns sehen, was meinst du?"

Draco nickte nachdenklich.

Die beiden Jungen lagen schweigend auf ihren Betten. Nachdem sie den Stärkungstrank getrunken hatten fühlten sie sich etwas besser, aber sie sahen trotzdem noch schrecklich genug aus. Beide hatten sie schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und waren unnatürlich blass. Außerdem waren sie beide so dünn dass man es mager nennen konnte. Und der Grund dafür waren die näher kommenden Weihnachtsferien an denen sie nach Hause fahren mussten. Jedes Jahr hatten sie circa eine Woche vor beginn der Ferien begonnen kaum noch zu Essen. Bei dem Gedanken ihre Familien, besonders ihre Väter, wiederzusehen verging ihnen einfach meistens der Appetit.

„Sobald ich zu Hause bin werd ich Mutter bitten eure Familie einzuladen. Ich glaube damit kämen wir durch", meinte Draco.

Sie hatten tatsächlich eine wirkliche Chance sich zu sehen. Obwohl Lucius niemals zufrieden mit Draco war, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengen mochte, er hatte seine Abneigung seinem Sohn gegenüber nie in der Öffentlichkeit zu Schau gestellt. Damian Zabini, Blaise's Vater war genauso unzufrieden mit seinem Sohn, allerdings auch nur im privaten Kreis. Deswegen wussten bisher weder Malfoy noch Zabini Senior dass das je andere Kind in den Augen des Vaters ein Schwächling war.

* * *

„Was glaubst du war heute mit Zabini und Malfoy los?", fragte Ginny nachdenklich. Sie und Hermine saßen auf Ginnys Bett. Ginny hatte ein eigenes Zimmer, seit den Vorgängen in ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie nicht mehr mit den anderen Schülerinnen zusammen in einem Zimmer geschlafen da sich diese vor ihr gefürchtet hatten.

Hermine hatte die Beine angezogen und den Kopf auf ihren Knien aufgestützt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber kannst du mir erklären warum du wolltest dass ich mich so laut aufreg? Das war doch kindisch und hat uns 15 Punkte gekostet."

„Jaah. Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber die zwei..., sie haben so fertig ausgeschaut, und, irgendwas stimmt da nicht" murmelte Ginny. „Ich hab mir nur gedacht wir sorgen für Ablenkung damit sie verschwinden können. Hast ja gemerkt, sie sind gleich gegangen."

„Hm, stimmt, da hast du recht. Aber sie sind Slytherins, Gin! Slyterhins ist gleich Feinde", grinste Hermine.

„Hey, seit wann redest du genauso wie Ron und Harry?", fragte Ginny lachend. „Aber weißt du, wenn sie so elend ausschauen sind sie in erster Linie Menschen."

„Find ich toll dass du so denken kannst. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das für die getan hätte, und ich bin mir sicher sie hätten es nie für dich oder mich getan. Hey, Gin, da fällt mir ein, ich wollte dich was fragen."

„Schieß los Herms", grinste Ginny.

„Ich find das richtig gut dass du seit diesem Jahr mit uns in der Klasse bist, weißt du, es kann schon anstrengend sein mit Harry und Ron... Jungs halt. Naja und..."

„Schieß los. Na komm schon", meinte Ginny und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

"Meine Eltern müssen auf eine Geschäftsreise, irgendein Zahnärzte Kongress drüben in Amerika, und sie sagen ich kann nicht mit. Ich würd ja in Hogwarts bleiben, aber es wäre hier ein bisschen einsam, jetzt wo Harry mit Ron zu euch kommt, und vielleicht..."

„Soll ich Mum eine Eule schicken und fragen ob du auch kommen kannst? Ich bin sicher sie hat nichts dagegen", fragte Ginny und musste lachen als sie Hermines erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Oh Danke Ginny, ich wär echt nicht gern alleine hier geblieben, so toll Hogwarts auch ist mit dieser umwerfenden Bibliothek..."

* * *

„Sag mal Ron, wo sind Hermine und Ginny?"

„Keine Ahnung. Liegen wahrscheinlich irgendwo rum und lästern über uns", antwortete Ron grinsend.

„Würden sie doch nie tun. Hey, kannst du dich noch an Zaubertränke erinnern?"

„Klar. Dass Hermy sich aber so seltsam benehmen kann. Sie hätte Ginny doch auch, hm, unauffälliger stoppen können."

„Mhm. Wundert mich auch, weil wenn sie mit Neville arbeitet wird sie nicht so laut wenn er was falsch macht", meinte Harry.

"Ihr redet über mich?", mischte sich jetzt Neville ein und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron die es sich nahe am Kaminfeuer gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Jaah, so indirekt. Wir haben bloß gemeint dass Hermine sich seltsam benommen hat, heut in Zaubertränke", erklärte Harry.

„Ja, hat mich auch gewundert", gab Neville zu. „Sie schreit ja auch nicht mit mir wenn ich was falsch mach, auch wenn sie da oft Grund genug hätte."

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Sag mal Neville, was hast du denn über die Weihnachtsferien vor?"

„Ich fahr zu meiner Großmutter, so wie immer. Und ihr? Harry, fahrst du zu deinen seltsamen Verwandten oder bleibst du hier."

„Die Dursleys würden mich nicht nehmen, nicht mal wenn man ihnen etwas dafür bezahlen würden. Nein, Ron hat mich eingeladen dieses Jahr zu ihnen zu fahren. So schön es hier auch ist, es geht doch nichts darüber Weihnachten mit einer netten Familie zu feiern", meinte Harry fröhlich.

* * *

„Ich hasse Weihnachten!", sagte Draco genervt.

„Mhm."

„Hasst du Weihnachten auch?"

„Mhm."

„So still?"

„Mhm."

„Wieso?"

„Weihnachten", gab Blaise zu.

"Ich will in Hogwarts bleiben", meinte Draco mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick.

„Mhm", antwortete Blaise. Dann hatte er das Gefühl dass er Draco eine etwas längere Antwort schuldig war. „Ich auch. Weihnachten zu Hause ist das schlimmste was es gibt."

„Mhm."

* * *

A/N: Hey, 6 Reviews für das erste Kapitel, dank euch recht herzlich. Schaffen wir genauso viele oder etwa mehr bei diesem?

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Saphira00: Ja das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Musste ja einen Grund gegeben haben dass Draco so emotionslos erscheinen kann.

la dame: Hm, ich lese solche überhaupt auch gerne. Weil in Harry Potter erfährt man über viele nicht wirklich was.

DieGinny: So, und da hab ich schon weitergeschrieben. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

PhoebeH.: Hey, freut mich zu hören, oder besser zu lesen. Ich hoff das Kapitel erfüllt deine Erwartungen und begeistert dich weiter.

kleinEli: Ja sicher. Aber ich denk die zwei sind immer gute Freundinnen, ich glaub nämlich dass Ginny es vermissen müsste eine Schwester zu haben. Kann nicht so leicht sein mit nur Brüdern.

crazycake: War das schnell genug:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Neuigkeiten **

* * *

Regen. Regen hatte etwas befreiendes an sich wenn dicke Tropfen herunter prasseln und einen ganz in sich einhüllten. Regen hatte etwas beruhigendes wenn man dem Klopfen der Tropfen lauschen konnte. Und er hatte etwas tröstliches wenn man sich fürchtete. Regen war der Freund des Verzweifelnden.

Ein schwarzer Rabe erkämpfte sich seinen Weg durch den Sturm. Abgerichtete Raben waren selten in der Zaubererwelt, wenige vertrauten ihnen Post an da sie fürchteten der Rabe würde sich unterwegs von etwas ablenken lassen. Doch was sie nicht wussten war dass der Rabe, wenn er an seinen Herren gewöhnt war, sich durch nichts davon abhalten lassen würde seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Maeror war ein junger Rabe und doch aus einem uralten Geschlecht. Seinen Vorvätern wurde nachgesagt dass sie vor unendlich vielen Jahren die Welt erschaffen hatten als sie einen kleinen Stein in den allesbedeckenden Ozean fallen ließen. Dieser Stein war immer größer geworden und schließlich zur Heimat der Menschen geworden.

Draco Malfoy saß zusammengekauert unter einem der großen Bäume rund um den See. Der Wind fegte um ihn herum und der Regen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht. Er würde sich eine Verkühlung hohlen doch momentan kümmerte es ihn nicht. Sollte er nur krank werden, dann hätte er wenigstens eine Entschuldigung um in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben kaum dass er zu Hause angekommen war. _Zu Hause_. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. Alles war mehr zu Hause als das dunkle und kalte Anwesen in dem sein Vater residierte.

Ein schrilles Krächzen erfüllte den Nachthimmel. Draco sah erstaunt auf, er kannte diesen Ton, würde ihn immer erkennen. Sein nachtschwarzer Rabe, kaum von dem Himmel zu unterscheiden, kam im Sturzflug auf ihn zugeflogen. Er bremste kurz vor dem Gesicht des Jungen ab und landete elegant. Er stieß Draco kurz mit dem Schnabel an und ließ ein Stück Pergament in Dracos Hand fallen. Er hatte das Pergament in seinem Schnabel getragen da der Wind es von seinem Bein wegwehen hätte können.

Draco strich dem Raben kurz über den Kopf und faltete dann das Pergament auseinander.

_**Sohn,**_

_**Ich habe wichtigen Geschäften nachzugehen und deine Anwesenheit wäre nur störend. Professor Snape hat mir bereits bestätigt dass du in Hogwarts bleiben kannst. Wenn wir dich im Sommer sehen erwarte ich beste Noten, wehe das Schlammblut in deinem Jahrgang ist erneut besser als du. **_

_**Lucius **_

Draco wollte aufspringen und seine Freude laut herausschreien. Den beleidigenden Ton den sein Vater verwendete und dass er nicht einmal mit Vater unterschrieb hatte Draco nicht wahrgenommen. Er konnte in Hogwarts bleiben, er würde der Hand seines Vater entkommen.

„Maeror, einmal bringst du keine schlechte Nachricht" flüsterte er seinem Raben zu, der sich auf die Schulter des Jungen gesetzt hatte. Maeror, Wehmut hatte er seinen Raben in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung genannt und der Rabe machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, da er oft die Briefe seines Vaters überbrachte.

Draco erhob sich, den Brief zusammengeknüllt in der Tasche und den Raben auf der Schulter. Langsam ging er zu dem Schloss zurück, er konnte die Richtung nur schätzen da es inzwischen so stark regnete dass er die Hand nicht vor den Augen sehen konnte. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, er fühlte den Regen nicht mehr, der Wind ließ ihn nicht mehr frieren da ihn die gute Neuigkeit von innen mit Wärme erfüllte.

* * *

Ein Mädchen lief durch den Regen, weg von Hogwarts nur weg. Sie hatte gerade einen Brief ihrer Eltern erhalten und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ihre flammend roten Haare flatterten im Wind und ihr Gesicht glänzte vom Regen.

Sie sah zurück ohne aufzuhören zu laufen. Hogwarts war dank dem starken Regen nicht mehr zu sehen. Als sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte sah sie noch einen Schatten, doch bevor sie bremsen konnte lag sie bereits auf dem Boden.

Jemand streckte ihr die Hand hin und half ihr von dem durchweichten Boden auf.

„Weaslette?", schnarrte jemand. Jemand der ihr nur zu bekannt war.

„Frettchen?", fragte Ginny im selben Tonfall zurück.

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst", fauchte Draco. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn, er wollte nicht so unfreundlich und unnahbar sein wie immer, doch die jahrelange Erziehung hielt diese Gefühle unter Kontrolle.

„Pass du doch auf", zischte Ginny zurück und strich ihre Kleider glatt. Malfoy kam gerade wie gerufen damit sie ihren Ärger abbauen konnte.

„Ich passe immer auf", erklärte Draco von oben herab. „Aber ihr Weasleys... immer den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt auf der Suche nach einem Knut, nehme ich mal an?"

Ginny war grantig gewesen. Auf ihre Familie. Aber jetzt war sie wütend, und zwar auf Malfoy. Ihr gesamter Zorn gegen ihre Familie fand nun ein Ventil als sie sich auf Malfoy stürzte. „Beleidige niemals meine Familie", fauchte sie.

Malfoy war bestürzt einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Was war in den jungen Rotschopf gefahren? Der Junge ergriff Ginny bei den Handgelenken als sie im Begriff war zu zu schlagen. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und konnte sehen dass sie aufgewühlt war und geweint hatte. Und plötzlich fühlte er etwas dass er bis dahin kaum gekannt hatte. Sorge. Sorge um jemanden anderen.

„Ist etwas passiert Weasley?"

„Geht dich nichts an Malfoy", zischte Ginny und versuchte ihre Hände frei zu bekommen.

„Du läufst im Regen herum und bist so verzweifelt dass du sogar einen Malfoy angreifst", flüsrterte Draco in ihr Ohr. „Versuch nicht zu behaupten dass nichts passiert ist."

Ginny riss sich von dem Jungen los. Ein Schauer war durch ihren Körper gegangen als Malfoy geflüstert hatte. „Seit wann kümmerst du dich um andere? Wahrscheinlich ist das nur ein neuer Trick von dir um dich später über die dumme Weasley lustig zu machen die geglaubt hat du wärst tatsächlich ein Mensch", rief sie wütend, machte kehrt und rannte davon.

Draco sah ihr einige Zeit lang hinter her. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie sehr sie sich seit letztem Jahr verändert hatte. Früher war sie immer nur hinter dem goldenen Trio hinterher gelaufen, jetzt schien sie eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt zu haben.

Plötzlich sah Draco einen Fetzen Papier auf dem Boden liegen. Er hob ihn auf und glättete ihn. Maeror, der noch immer auf seiner Schulter saß, krächzte leise.

„Ja ich weiß", flüsterte Draco. „Man liest fremde Post nicht, aber vielleicht erklärt das warum sie so außer sich war."

_**Liebe Ginny**_

_**Dein Vater und ich müssen etwas wichtiges erledigen. Harry und Ron können während der Weihnachtsferien zu Charlie und Fred und George können zu Bill, aber mehr Platz haben wir nicht. Außerdem wäre es sicherer für dich in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Ich habe bereits mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen, du und Hermine ihr könnt beide in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich hab Hermine geschrieben, sie müsste es zur selben Zeit lesen wie du, ich hoffe ihr versteht mich, und glaub mir ich würde euch lieber bei mir haben, aber es geht nicht anders. Außerdem ist Weihnachten in Hogwarts ja nicht so schlimm. Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich freu mich schon darauf dich im Sommer wieder zu sehen. Pass auf dich auf und genieß deine Zeit in Hogwarts. **_

_**Alles Liebe**_

_**Mum **_

„Lustig, findest du nicht?", fragte Draco seinen Raben. „Sie will nach Hause und ich will hier bleiben. So verschiedene Empfindungen."

Maeror krächzte zustimmend.

* * *

_**Blaise,**_

_**Ich muss einem Auftrag nachgehen und deine Mutter ist nicht zu Hause. Du bleibst in Hogwarts, mit Professor Snape ist alles geregelt. Lucius Sohn wird ebenfalls da bleiben und er wird aufpassen dass du nichts tust was uns Schande bringt.**_

Blaise knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn ins Feuer. Sein Vater hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht zu unterschreiben, aber das war nichts wirklich neues. Aber was sollte der Blödsinn dass Draco aufpassen würde? So was unsinniges.

Der Eingang zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und Draco kam herein. Seine Kleider waren durchnässt und seine Haare durcheinander. Mit dem schwarzen Raben auf seiner Schulter wirkte er regelrecht bedrohlich.

Blaise flüsterte einen Zauber und Draco's Kleidung trocknete sofort. „Hast du die Neuigkeiten gehört?", fragte Blaise. Er war nicht wirklich verwundert dass Draco nass herein kam, er kannte die Vorliebe seines Freundes für Regen.

Draco grinste und reichte Blaise den Brief seines Vaters. Die beiden Jungen lasen die Briefe ihrer Väter und Draco musste lachen. „Was ist das für ein Blödsinn? Warum sollte ich etwas anderes berichten als dass du dich absolut mustergültig slytherinisch benimmst. Aber seltsam ist dass Vater nichts davon erwähnt hat."

„Ach, vielleicht wird er das ja noch. Aber wir sollten feiern, meinst du nicht? Einmal mehr sind wir den Klauen unserer Väter zumindest zeitweise entkommen", meinte Blaise grinsend.

"Hey, ich glaub dieses Jahr mag ich Weihnachten doch", erklärte Draco der es sich inzwischen in einem bequemen Sessel gegenüber von Blaise gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Mhm. Weihnachten hat doch was", meinte Blaise immer noch grinsend.

* * *

„Das ist nicht fair", fauchte Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. „Ich will auch nach Hause wenn auch nur um meine Brüder zu sehen."

„Hey Kleine, das versteh ich ja", meinte Ron. „Aber wir können Mum und Dad auch nicht mehr umstimmen."

„Aber warum könnt ihr dann nicht wenigstens in Hogwarts bleiben?", fragte Ginny traurig. Sie hasste Weihnachten ohne ihre große laute Familie.

„Weil Mum und Dad das so wollen. Kopf hoch Gin, sie werden sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben", meinte Ron beschwichtigend.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten in Hogwarts wenn ihr alle nicht da seid", erklärte Ginny.

**A/N**: Und wie wars? Hats euch gefallen? Hm, ich hab so viele Reviews von euch bekommen, schaffen wir das für dieses Kapitel auch?

**LunaNigra**: Ja eigentlich schon von dem Essen. Ich kenn das von mir selber wenn man zu wenig isst und drinkt wird einem schwindlig und man sieht nicht richtig... unangenehme Sache und nicht zum Nachmachen. 

**Pretty Lily Potter**: Crake? Ich weiß, ist nur ein Tippfehler, hat sich aber lustig gelesen und ich hab mich echt kurz gefragt auf wen du dich beziehst...  Aber ja klar, die kommen noch öfter vor. Nicht enttäuscht sein weil sie doch in Hogwarts bleiben.

**Saphira00**: Ja, ich denk mir halt dass sich die anderen Mädchen ein bisschen von ihr distanzieren wegen der Kammer des Schreckens und so. Ich hoff das Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

**La dame**: Ich hab das letzte Kapitel noch mal editiert, da ist das dann erklärt worden. Ginny hat gemerkt dass es ihnen schlecht geht und dann hat sie Hermine gebeten Snape abzulenken.

**DieGinny**: Tja, du hattest Recht. Hände schüttel Sie bleiben alle vier in Hogwarts. Mal schauen was sie erleben werden. Hast du das zweite Kapitel neu editiert gelesen? Da steht drin warum sie die Schwächeanfälle haben, einfach weil sie zuwenig gegessen und getrunken haben weil ihnen der Appetit bei dem Gedanken an zu Hause vergangen ist.

**Lovely-sweethart**: Doch klar hab ich das vor. Ich liebe Geschichten wo Draco und Ginny zusammen kommen.

**Kleineli**: Danke für das Review. Es gibt so viele Blindleser, jeder einzelne Reviewer wird von mir hoch bewundert.  Ich hoff das Kapitel gefällt dir auch wieder.

**Crazycake**: Nein warst nicht nur du, da haben mehrere ein Problem gehabt deshalb hab ich das Kapitel editiert. Hermi hat geschrieen weil Ginny sie gebeten hat, weil Ginny gemerkt hat dass es den zwei Slytherins nicht gut geht.


End file.
